Where You Belong
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Sometimes, to rekindle a romance you have to retrace your steps.  A year after the insanity of when they got together, James and Kendall do just that.  Sequel to Something About This Place.  Kames. Fluff & smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! This is my sequel to an existing Kames story called Something About This Place. It's just going to be a cute (and smutty) little two-shot. It was going to be a one-shot, but it's not all gonna fit into one chapter.**

**That being said, if you haven't read SATP, go read it and this will make more sense. I will warn you, it's kind of long, but if you like Kames, you should like it:)**

**Also! I have a poll in my profile for you all to answer so... answer that and answer it HONESTLY, I can't see who voted what anyways;)**

_***~*~so yeah~*~***_

A sudden weight awoke Kendall, the bed sinking around him. Someone was on top of him, knees and elbows scrambling to get their place. Whoever it was then leaned down, bringing his face close to Kendall's.

Kendall blinked his eyes open. Through the dim light he could just barely make out James's eyes, the bright colors from the alarm clock reflecting in them. It was clearly before dawn; no light filtered through the big windows on one side of the room.

The previous morning, James had woken Kendall up sweetly, singing into his ear and making him waffles. Of course, the waffles were frozen in the middle and charred on the outside, but really, it was the thought that counted.

James had promised him a romantic weekend at home, saying that Mama Knight and Katie were going away for a few days and he could surely get rid of Logan and Carlos.

Kendall certainly was not expecting to be pounced on at an ongodly hour, James's face an inch from his, being straddled by an eager and all-too-awake James. Of course, there was no way he could've been any less ready than he was for what came next.

Before he could say a word, a bandana was thrown over Kendall's eyes. James cupped the back of his neck, pulling Kendall up towards himself a little. He quickly tied the bandana behind Kendall's head, blindfolding him even though he couldn't see a thing anyways, and kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek.

"James, what the fu-"

James silenced him by slapping a hand over his mouth, his fingers entering Kendall's mouth a little bit. Kendall tried spitting on them or licking them, but James kept his hand securely over his boyfriend's mouth.

"You think it's nothing I've dealt with before?" James chuckled darkly, sounding more psycho-axe murderer than romantic.

Kendall mumbled in reply, kicking and trying to get James off of him. Instead, James wrapped his free arm around Kendall's back, rolling onto his side so they were both lying on the bed.

"Now," James whispered, his lips pressed to Kendall's ear, "I would suggest not screaming because I'm bigger than you and we both know I can kick your ass. Also, it'll be worth it," he winked, though Kendall couldn't see, "just you wait."

With that, James picked Kendall up, tossing the gangly blonde over his shoulder. He held on to Kendall's bare ankles, carrying him quickly out of the room.

They stopped at what must've been Carlos and Logan's room, and James kicked the door open, calling out to them, "Have fun with the apartment this weekend!"

Kendall heard Logan mutter something, then a door opening. He counted James's footsteps, trying to get a bearing of where they were going. Another door opened- the door to the aparment?- and they kept walking. After a minute, James got them both into the elevator.

"What happened to a weekend in?" Kendall asked. James had finally decided to take his hand off of Kendall's mouth.

James shrugged, whispering as the elevator doors opened, "Change of plans."

"Oh boy," Kendall squeaked. He listened to James's footsteps and quiet breathing as they crossed the room that could only be the lobby, the sounds and the feeling of James's heartbeat the only thing he had to go by. It was strange, not being able to see, but being there, clutched tightly to James's body, he felt oddly secure.

James pushed the door to the Palm Woods open, the cool early-morning air hitting them suddenly. He walked across the parking lot quickly, clearly concerned about getting out as soon as possible. They stopped a moment later, and one of James's hands let go of Kendall's legs. Kendall heard a car door opening, and the next thing he knew, he was deposited onto a seat. It was fluffy, but felt old and worn out, the fabric a little scratchy and smelling heavily of weed.

He felt James reaching over him to do his seatbelt, but put his arm out and stopped the other boy.

"Dude," Kendall said, "I think I can handle that myself."

"If you're sure," James replied. Shrugging, he put the seat belt in Kendall's hand, "have fun."

Kendall heard the door close, and seconds later, another open. As Kendall struggled and fumbled, trying to find somewhere to click his seat belt into place, James slid into the driver's seat. A large, smooth hand took Kendall's, guiding it to buckle his seat belt.

"Thanks," Kendall mumbled, feeling his cheeks blush a little. Of course, it wasn't like James would be able to see the color of his face in the low light anyways.

"No problem," James said, buckling his own seatbelt, "It's kinda my fault."

"Yeah," Kendall sighed. He'd decided there was no use trying to fight James; he figured he'd just roll with whatever James did. "So, where are we?" he asked as he heard James turn the keys in the ignition. He noticed it got suddenly brighter, or at least the world outside his bandana did, so the headlights must've been on.

"Guitar Dude's van," James said casually, placing a hand on the back of Kendall's seat and twisting his body so he could back out. "Perfect for road trips."

"I bet," Kendall breathed.

"Don't worry," James continued, "I got permission to use it. Granted Guitar Dude was high, but what else is new? He even left the keys in here."

"So, road trip," Kendall replied, folding his hands in his lap, "Where to?"

"Do you think you'd be blindfolded if I wanted you to know?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"No," Kendall yawned. "What time is it anyways? Must be like five AM."

"Four-thirty," James corrected, glancing at the old clock on the dashboard, "give or take a few."

"And how are you so awake?" Kendall asked.

"Damn, you are just full of questions," James commented, "Just relax, baby. It's our anniversary. Let yourself enjoy it."

Kendall sighed, curling up into his seat a little, and trying to ignore the scratchy seatcovers.

"Also," James added, "I'm on like, my seventh coffee."

_**~*~*a tad later*~*~**_

"Can I please take this off?" Kendall groaned, "It fucking itches!"

"Nope," James said happily, popping the 'p.' He held onto the shaggy faux fur that covered the steering wheel, smoothly turning the car onto another ramp. Glancing over at Kendall, he noticed the boy slipping a finger up under the edge of his purple bandana.

"Are you stupid?" James asked with a laugh, "I can see you, you know. And you are not allowed to take that off. You'll see where we're going!"

"That's the point!" Kendall shot back, "I _hate _not knowing!"

"Ah, but that's _my _point," James said, his voice calm and smooth, as if he was teaching a lesson, "It's a surprise. And surprises are no fun when you already know what the surprise is."

"This is even worse than the time you payed me ten bucks to wear a thong all day," Kendall grumbled.

"Now _that_ was fun," James said, laughing, "and we had sex after. See? This is fun. And we'll have sex where we're going. I promise."

"That could be anywhere!" Kendall replied, smiling despite himself at their memories, "But I still can't see a damn thing."

"Dude," James said, "It's our _anniversary_. This is fucking romantic."

"No," Kendall said, "Yesterday you told me my mom was going away for the weekend with Katie, and we could get rid of Logan and Carlos, and you made me waffles and gave me roses and sang to me. _That _was romantic," he took a deep breath, "_This _morning you woke me up by jumping on top of me, straddling me, pinning me to the bed, shoving a bandana over my face, covering my mouth, making me swear not to scream, telling Logan and Carlos to have fun with the apartment, shoving me into Guitar Dude's van, and driving away."

"And that's not your idea of romantic?" James said, gasping sarcastically, "I'm offended."

"All I wanted were some goddamn waffles," Kendall grumbled.

"Well," James began diplomatically, "first of all, those waffles were terrible."

"But you didn't kidnap me and forcefeed them!" Kendall cried out.

"Second of all," James added, "Logan and Carlos are probably losing their shit trying to figure out what to do all alone for the weekend. Doesn't that sound funny?"

"Carlos probably gets waffles," Kendall mumbled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"And third," James finished, "Doesn't this kind of give a little bit of an S&M aspect to the situation?"

"I'm glaring at you right now," Kendall said angrily.

"Jesus, Knight," James said, "My eyes are up here."

"Fuck you," Kendall replied.

"Please, do."

"How long of a drive is this gonna be anyways?" Kendall asked, "I feel like I've been in this van forever."

"Pretty goddamn long, actually," James said. He put one hand on Kendall's knee, which was still bare, Kendall sitting in his boxers and a white t-shirt. He massaged the pale skin with his thumb, his hand pushing up and grabbing at Kendall's leg, and he slowly let it work its way up to Kendall's boxers.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kendall said, failing at sounding casual when his voice cracked.

"Feeling up your leg," James sing-songed back, "driving gets a little dull."

"I see," Kendall said, "Well, I wouldn't know, since I'm blindfolded in the passenger seat."

"You sure do talk a lot for a hostage," James commented, shaking his head.

"A hostage?" Kendall replied, "Since when am I a hostage?"

"I thought we were going for the whole S&M side of this," James said, "I mean, you know, it just seems more fun that way."

"You're stupid," Kendall told him.

"I'm a genius," James said, continuing to rest his hand on Kendall's leg, "And believe me, this _will_ be romantic. Just you wait."

_***~*~And now...~*~***_

James pulled the gearstick back, shifting down as they turned into the driveway. He put his foot on the break and stopped the car, lifting his hands off the wheel and rubbing them on his jeans.

"Well," he announced, "we're here." Kendall's hand darted up to his bandana, but James quickly put his hand over Kendall's, preventing him from removing the piece of cloth from his eyes.

"Don't," he said, "Just wait a second."

Kendall obeyed, lowering his hand to his lap. He bit his lip, shaking a little; he couldn't wait to see where they were. He heard James get out of the car, noticing instantly when he was gone. He listened to gravel crunching under James's footsteps and unbuckled himself. The door to his right was pulled open, and Kendall practically leaped out of the car.

"Whoah," James said, wrapping his arms around Kendall's thin body and stumbling backwards a few steps, as Kendall collided with him. He took Kendall by the shoulders, turning him so he faced straight ahead, parallel to the car. Then, standing behind the blonde, he untied the tight knot of the bandana, letting it gently fall to the ground.

Kendall gasped, throwing a hand over his mouth as his light green eyes widened in shock. He looked at the short gravel driveway that wound up to the house, the lush green lawn, slightly muddy from the rain, and the cement steps up to the front door. The lawn went back behind the little house, to a backyard that probably still had a slightly wrecked and trampled patch of grass. He could see the shiny blue lake, looking more gray because of the cloudy lighting, extend behind the house, and he instantly felt himself begin to tear up.

"Oh my God," he breathed, "James-"

"What do you think?" James whispered, wrapping his muscular arms around him from behind and planting a kiss on his cheek, "Is this _romantic _enough?"

Kendall turned to face his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling because of hot tears that threatened his eyes. He smiled, wrapping his arms around James's neck. James leaned in, bringing his lips to Kendall's, opening his mouth eagerly, and pushing his toungue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall bit at James's lip a little, lunging forward and pulling James close, so their bodies were pressed tightly to one another.

"Let's go inside," James breathed, kissing Kendall quickly, his lips working with speed. He scooped Kendall up by the legs so Kendall was straddling him, carrying him into the house in that position. They walked quickly over the muddy lawn, and James put Kendall down by the doorway, reaching into his pocket for a key.

"How'd you even get the key to this place?" Kendall asked, running his hands over James's broad shoulders as the other boy twisted the key in the lock. He pushed on the door, which had seemed stuck, and it opened abruptly and with more force than either had anticipated.

They both stumbled in, tracking mud in through the doorway. Laughing, Kendall closed the door behing him, and they both kicked off their shoes.

"Well," James said, "it is Carlos's dad's place, so Carlos has an extra key," he winked at Kendall, "He's surprising Logie this weekend too."

"Wow," Kendall breathed, looking around the small house. The dark leather couch sat in the center of the room, and he ran a hand over the side as they crossed the room.

"Remember the time we almost had sex on this couch?" Kendall asked, smiling at the memories.

"And then Logan walked in on us? And you punched me in the face?" James clarified. He beamed, slinging an arm around Kendall, "Yeah," he said, "I remember."

He guided Kendall towards a door, pushing it open gently.

"Remember this room?" he whispered.

There were two beds against the wall, and a large sliding glass door overlooking the lake. Raindrops ran down the door, and the room had a gray tint from the low lighting outside.

"Yep," Kendall breathed, "I sure do."

"It's just like that day," James breathed, "Only, you know, you don't hate me."

"I just might," Kendall said, smiling at his boyfriend.

He gazed out the window, to the back lawn and the rain-splattered lake.

"I remember out there, too," Kendall whispered after a long pause, motioning out towards the sliding glass door. He smiled, remembering rolling around in the muddy lawn.

"I don't think I'd ever cried as much, fought as much, or had as interesting of sex as I did in those two weeks," James said, cracking a smile. He grabbed Kendall's hand and spun the blonde around to face him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know," James whispered, bringing his lips an inch from Kendall's, his hot breath running over Kendall's lips, "we never did have sex in, you know, a bed here."

"Well," Kendall's eyes dropped to James's lips, then flitted back up to his hazel eyes, "we're just gonna have to change that." He stared into James's eyes for another moment, his pupils dialated, and slowly brought his lips to James's. Lightly, he bit James's soft lower lip, and James's hands climbed up Kendall's back, gripping it tightly.

James pulled Kendall down onto the bed, lying on his back as they kissed. He put his hands on Kendall's hips, which Kendall rocked up and down, straddling his counterpart.

Kendall brought his lips to James's forehead, kissing it and breathing on it, letting his breath run all the way down James's face.

"I love you," Kendall said gently, "so, so much."

"I love you too," James replied, kissing Kendall's jawline and moving down to his neck. He stopped after a moment, looking into Kendall's hungry eyes.

"You know," James said, "I did a lot of driving today," he took the bottom of Kendall's shirt between his fingertips, pulling it over Kendall's head and tossing it to the side, "so," he leaned up and kissed Kendall's chest, holding his head up and licking at it, "Why don't you do it now?"

"But of course," Kendall said, raising his thick eyebrows. He kissed James, slipping his hands into the top of James's jeans. Quickly, he pulled them off, moving down so he could slide them off of James's ankles. He ran his hands over James's muscular legs, hooking his fingertips into the waistband of James's boxers and pulling them down, too.

"Wow," Kendall observed, running a fingertip of James's erection, "Never ceases to amaze me."

"Kendaaall," James moaned, pouting up at Kendall with big eyes. He ran his hands over Kendall's shoulders.

"Yes?" Kendall replied. He licked the tip of James's dick, teasing by licking all the way up the length. He then brought James's head into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly.

"Oh my God," James hissed, "Kendall, now." His hands ran eagerly down Kendall's body, trying to reach his hips and get to his boxers, which Kendall still had not taken off. Kendall continued to suck on James's dick, feeling it slowly hit the back of his throat as James laced his fingers through Kendall's hair. He dug his nails into Kendall's scalp, holding on tight as Kendall worked.

"Now," James breathed again, gritting his teeth.

Kendall took James's dick out of his mouth, moving back up to kiss James.

Stealing his boyfriend's signature move, he kissed James's ear, biting at his earlobe a little bit.

"I thought I was the driver," Kendall whispered, "not you."

"Not funny," James growled. His hands were already in Kendall's boxers, slipping into them and pushing them down as far as he could manage.

"Jesus," Kendall said, smirking, "Someone's eager. I thought this was supposed to be slow and romantic," he teased.

"Kendall," James grabbed Kendall around the neck, pulling his face close to him, and speaking through gritted teeth, "I. Want. You. In. Me. _Now_."

"Then turn over," Kendall whispered, kissing James's nose.

James did as he was told, glad to finally be getting what he wanted. He heard Kendall taking his boxers the rest of the way off behind him, and soon enough, Kendall's erection was pressed to the side of his ass.

Kendall smoothed his hands over James's tan back, running his fingers over every well-defined muscle, massaging them gently. Slowly, he started to push the tip of his dick in, then pulled it out.

"Kendall," James growled in a deep, threatening tone, "Don't fuck around. Just fuck."

"Alright," Kendall breathed, pushing himself into James. He felt James contract around him, taking in a deep breath. He pulled out a little, then went back in, thrusting slowly and deliberately. His hands gripped James's hips, which rocked and bucked, grinding against Kendall and creating extra friction.

"More," James demanded, "faster." He bucked his hips up into the pale boy, making fast circles, which Kendall went along with. Kendall thrusted more quickly, pulling out a little and plunging as deep as he could. He started to move deeper and deeper, causing the bucks of James's hips to grow, going farther.

"James," Kendall moaned, "James, oh my God."

"Kendall!" James screamed as Kendall hit his prostate, throwing his head back and moaning, "Kendall, oh there again."

Kendall did as he was told, seemingly forgetting that he was supposed to be in charge. He pushed to the same spot, getting moans and more bucks out of James.

Kendall reached down, pumping James's dick as he thrusted, both in perfect, practiced, synchrony. They rocked, faster still, on the bed, the sheets pulled tight between their legs.

"Kendall," James moaned, "Oh, I'm gonna-" He groaned as they both came, feeling Kendall's hot seed fill him as he released onto the bed. Kendall thrusted slowly a few more times, then pulled out James, falling onto the bed next to him.

"Oh my God," Kendall breathed, "That was-"

"Amazing," James finished for him. He ran a hand through Kendall's hair, bringing his lips to his boyfriend's and pulling at his hair as they kissed.

"We should have anniversaries more often," Kendall said with a smirk. He was still breathing hard, and he licked his lips, causing James to collide his mouth to Kendall's again.

"Well," James whispered, giving Kendall another peck, "we have all weekend."

_**~*~*Yup...*~*~**_

Kendall and James, now dressed, put their small suitcases down in the livingroom.

"How sweet," Kendall commented, running a finger down James's arm, "You even packed me a bag for my kindnapping."

"You know it," James said, guiding Kendall over to the couch. He handed Kendall his phone, adding, "You can even have this. Your mom's gonna want a text to let her know that everything is going smoothly back at 2J," he winked.

"Speaking of 2J," Kendall said, smiling at his phone, "Look at this."

He handed the small, black phone to James, who grinned at the texts on the screen.

_Logan: Kendall where r u carlos has 20 ft of rope and a lot of booze (11:05 am)_

_Logan: A. LOT. (11:08 am)_

_Logan: Shit he's coming this way (11:11 am)_

"He'll be fine," they said simultaneously. James tossed the phone onto the coffee table, turning the TV on and beckoning Kendall closer. Kendall sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and resting his head on James's muscly chest.

"I love you," James said, kissing Kendall on the top of his head, "You're the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen."

"I love your boob muscles," Kendall said in reply, grabbing at James's peck with one hand and smiling up at the other boy.

James tipped Kendall's chin up, kissing him gently. An insurance commercial blasted on the TV, Kendall's phone vibrated, and lightning flashed outside. The only thing the two boys noticed was eachother.

_***~*~Now isn't that sappy~*~***_

**A/N: So, yeah. That was that. There will be one more chapter. Review if you liked it! Now, I'm gonna go watch some football after the utter fluffiness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this took so disgustingly long. I've been wicked busy, and I was feeling a lack of inspiration for this one. Anyways, here's the second chapter. This is actually the legit last chapter for this story (no sequel to the sequel, lol) but, yeah. That.**

_***~*~After an incredibly awkward author's note...~*~***_

"So where, exactly, are we going?" Kendall asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

"Well," James began, striding over to Kendall to straighten his collar. He pulled on the thin fabric of Kendall's shirt, causing the blonde to roll his eyes, and smoothed his hands over Kendall's shoulders. Noticing Kendall's annoyed reaction, he smirked and gave his boyfriend a peck on his lips.

"It's somewhere we've been before," James continued, keeping his mouth close to Kendall's. They were standing in the center of the living room, and James had his hands clasped behind Kendall's neck, smiling devilishly and looking into Kendall's green eyes.

"Yeah?" Kendall replied suggestively, grinning a toothy grin and studying James's expression.

"Oh yeah," James said, winking at Kendall. He pressed his lips to Kendall's one more time, then pulled away, slapped Kendall on the ass, and began walking towards the door. "It's not a place you're likely to have forgotten.

"Well we've already been to the backyard," Kendall said, the grin on his face growing, "so I think I have an idea of where we're going."

"It is a damn good place to be going," James said, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob, "So if you think Friday night was good, wait 'til you find out what's in store for Saturday."

"I can't wait," Kendall said, following James out the door and flicking off the light in the small house.

_**~*~*The not-so-adventurous adventure continues*~*~**_

"Shocked?" James asked sarcastically, pulling the car into a parking space. Kendall cocked his head to the side, smiling widely at his boyfriend. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the door handle and got out of the car.

Kendall looked around at the familiar parking lot, scattered with discarded cigarettes and shallow puddles. The building, appearing like a small strip-mall, had a short line outside, which was entering the club quickly, some people not even being stopped for ID. Kendall instantly recognized the huge security guard, a man whom he would not soon forget, and about whom Kendall knew a little too much. There were flashing lights slightly visible through the doorway, and he could hear some upbeat dance music coming from the building. Even from out in the parking lot, he could feel the loud bass of a gigantic proffesional DJ-sized stereo, though he knew inside the building he would find no such DJ.

"Hmm, this place sure looks new," Kendall said in an overly-sarcastic tone, winking blatantly and nudging James with his elbow. James laughed and took Kendall's elbow, dragging him off towards the line.

"Think you can still get us in on blackmail?" James asked quietly, leaning over close to Kendall and glancing around as he spoke.

"I'll see what I can do," Kendall replied with a laugh.

As they approached the doorway to the club, Kendall made steady eye contact with the guard. A flicker of recognition shone in the man's eyes, and when they got to the front of the line, Kendall held his bright green gaze, causing the guard to step aside and let them in without a word. James smiled at the man and waved, almost mockingly, and got himself a scolding look from his boyfriend. Laughing, James led Kendall to the dance floor.

"So what do you say," James hissed in a low voice, "We go get drinks, play it straight for awhile, and then shock 'em when we start making out?"

Kendall grinned, scanning the dance floor of the familiar night club. He looked towards the bar, where there were scattered groups of people, ranging from about sixteen to twenty-five, and a very bored-looking bar tender.

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile.

They strode up to the bar casually, each resting an elbow on the counter. James scanned the crowd casually, looking for a girl who looked like she'd like Kendall. He may have been gay, but he'd never forget how to be a great wingman.

A short girl with curly blonde hair walked up to the bar, adjusting the straps of her low-cut orange tank top. She looked around nervously, appearing as if she wanted to seem busy, though she wasn't. Perfect.

"Hey," James said in a friendly voice, "Have you met Kendall?"

He grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him in front of the girl. Smiling, Kendall introduced himself and slid a few bucks to the bartender, motioning to the girl to tell the bartender what she wanted. He talked to her for a few minutes while she sipped from the thin straw in the drink, laughing at the appropriate moments and smiling graciously when Kendall took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

James bought himself a beer, leaning back on the counter and sipping it. He watched the crowd, with its groups of white girls screaming the lyrics, badly dressed men grinding on girls with horribly low self-esteem, and the occasional couple making out. Women at the bar eyed him, crossing their long stilleto-clad legs and puffing out their chests as they looked James's way. James smiled politely at them, winking at the occasional girl, but never approaching them. One girl bit her full, cherry red lip as she stared at him, and James made a V with his fingers, putting his toungue between them and sexually moving it around. Still, he didn't go up to her. He decided he'd sit this one out.

As he watched the crowd, James's eyes found Kendall and the random girl he'd gotten. They were grinding to the beat of the music, Kendall grinning as he whispered into the girl's ear. She reached her hands up, running them over Kendall's head and neck. They'd only been dancing for a few songs, but James had to admit, the girl was good.

He knew the girl was no threat, but James couldn't help his jealousy. He put his beer down on the counter and walked towards the dance floor. Pushing through the crowd, he ignored girls who ran their long-nailed hands down his arms and grinding couples, quickly making his way to where Kendall and the girl were dancing.

Kendall raised his thick eyebrows, wondering why James was butting in so early and didn't have a girl of his own with him. James just winked, then looked down at the girl, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

"Hi," he said loudly, "Do you mind if I talk to my buddy for a second? It's kind of important."

The girl shrugged, smiling at Kendall as she stepped away from him. James grinned casually, not acknowledging Kendall's confused expression. Instead, he took Kendall by the neck, gripping it forcefully and pulling Kendall's face close to his. James smiled devilishly as he noticed the shock flicker through Kendall's eyes, and he pushed his lips up against the blonde's. Feeling the girl's eyes on him, James pushed his toungue farther into Kendall's mouth, moving his lips harshly against his boyfriend's. He ran a hand down Kendall's side, beggining to grind his hips into Kendall's to the beat of the music.

"Change of plans," James hissed into Kendall's ear, pulling out of the kiss, "I had to cut in early. I couldn't stand to see her hands all over my man on our honeymoon."

"I'm not complaining," Kendall replied, looking at James with his intense green eyes, "let's give these people a show."

"Sorry honey," James said, whipping his head around to face the girl, whose jaw had dropped to the floor in shock, "you've been booted. Kendall here plays for a different team." With that, he grabbed Kendall's ass and forced their hips together again, grinding harshly but still with the beat.

"I see you're already hard," James whispered, returning to Kendall, "Well, less work for me."

Their bodies moved together seamlessly, the motions smooth but somehow still abrupt and rough. Being practiced musicians, they kept the beat with ease, going with the music as if it was a part of them. Bright strobe lights flashed across the club and made it near impossible to see clearly, but they didn't need to see; the steady feeling of eachother's bodies moving together was enough. James leaned forward; Kendall leaned back. The balance of pressure and fluidity was just right, neither needing to give the other any warning as they danced because they knew each other so well.

"We should move this somewhere else," James breathed into his boyfriend's ear, rubbing against him harder and slowing his pace as the song changed.

"I thought we were done doing it in bathroom stalls," Kendall replied as he swung his hips, leaning his shoulders away from James and winding down. James went with him, getting lower and sticking with Kendall.

"There's other places," James told him, pressing his lips against Kendall's ear. "Believe me," he whispered as he lightly bit at the skin, letting his toungue flit ever-so-slightly over the edge of Kendall's ear, as was his signature, "I have other arrangements."

"_Really_," Kendall said, a smug grin playing across his lips. He turned around and raised his thick eyebrows, admiring the glow of the dim lights on his boyfriend's face. Running a hand down James's back, he slipped his hand into the back pocket of the tan boy's dark skinny jeans. His green eyes shone mischeviously as he glanced at James, whispering, "Then let's get out of here."

James winked, sliding his hand slowly down Kendall's arm. Holding Kendall's hand low, by his ass, he turned away from Kendall, quickly scanning the people gathered nearby. He quickly picked out the girl with whom Kendall had been dancing, reaching his free arm out and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. The girl turned abruptly, looking surprised to be confronted by James's smiling face.

"Hi sweetie," James called over the music, "I'm going to go sleep with my _boyfriend _now," he held his and Kendall's hands up, showing that they were wound tightly together, before dropping them back down and giving Kendall's hand a squeeze. "So paws off," he finished, sticking his toungue out and turning on his heel to lead Kendall out of the crowd.

"How _mature_," Kendall commented once they were out of the big crowd, leaning his head onto James's shoulder. "Since when are you the jealous type?"

James smiled, turning to kiss Kendall's resting head and wrapping an arm around the blonde. "Since now. It looked like fun."

He turned Kendall to face him, sliding his arms around his boyfriend and resting his hands on Kendall's lower back. Placing his lips over Kendall's ear, he gently kissed at the tender skin there, then whispered, "Also, I'm really horny."

"You said you had somewhere for us to go," Kendall breathed, slowly drawing his hand up James's shoulder and cupping the back of the slightly taller boy's neck with one hand. He slowly pulled James into a deep kiss, pushing his toungue into James's mouth with a harsh deliberation. "Lead the way," he whispered, his breath washing over James's soft lips.

James instead connected his mouth to Kendall's again, biting lightly at Kendall's lower lip and pulling it open a little. He tipped his head to the right, opening his mouth and kissing Kendall eagerly, sucking against the blonde's soft lips and slipping his toungue ever-so-slightly into Kendall's mouth.

"Come with me," James said, smiling as he pressed his lips against Kendall's one more time, then pulled away abruptly, taking Kendall by the hand and dragging him out of the club. Kendall jogged a few steps to keep up with James, following the tall and dark figure out the back exit, by the bathrooms.

"Hey look," Kendall said, laughing as he pointed at the men's bathroom, "We've been there before."

James stopped, biting his lip and smiling evilly at Kendall. He then turned around, leading his boyfriend back and into the bathroom.

"This one, right?" James said, pushing the crappy metal door to one of the stalls open. He pulled Kendall into the stall, the tight fit forcing the blonde to collide with him.

"What are we doing in here?" Kendall asked, looking at James's hazel eyes and wrapping both hands around the other boy's waist. Their chests were pressed against each other, the close fit allowing Kendall to easily lean forward and give James a peck on the lips. James wrapped a thick arm around Kendall's shoulders, reaching into his jeans pocket with his free hand.

"Vandalism," James breathed in reply, giving Kendall a suspicious look, his eyes seeming to glow. He opened his hand to show Kendall a small black Sharpie, easily uncapping it with his thumb. Then, he wrote the letters "J+K" on the wall, enclosing them in a thick black heart.

"I figured this deserved to be here," James said when he was done, sliding a hand to cup the side of Kendall's face and give him a deep kiss. Kendall smiled into the kiss, fisting the back of James's shirt, the thin cloth gripped between his fingertips. They slowly pulled away from each other, and James winked, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows at Kendall.

James reached to where he'd drawn the heart, adding another figure next to it. He moved his hand away when he was done, smiling proudly at his boyfriend.

"Really?" Kendall said, laughing, "A dick?"

"It happened before the heart," James replied, chuckling as he put a hand on Kendall's neck and pushed his toungue into his boyfriend's mouth.

"That is true," Kendall agreed with a roll of his bright green eyes. He let a hushed silence fill the small amount of air between himself and his boyfriend, relishing the quiet pause before adding, "So, where's this new place for us to get it on?"

James pushed the blonde's lanky body up against the cold, metallic wall of the tiny space, pushing his face up so it was inches from Kendall's. He could feel Kendall's harsh breathing washing over his lips, and a smile played out across James's face.

"I lied," James admitted, biting his lip in his flirty but devilish grin, "We're doing it right here. Again."

Kendall sucked in a breath. It was a second chance. A foul shot. It was time to get it right.

This time, as their bodies fused together as one in a rough, angry, skin-slapping-against-skin exchange, Kendall knew there wouldn't be nearly as many tears, fists, or shouts of repercussions.

The only shouts being called tonight would be shouts of pleasure.

**A/N: I can't believe this took so long to post. I'm so, so, sorry. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
